Audio and home theater speaker systems are frequently designed to include speakers that are flush-mounted into the walls, ceiling, or other surfaces of a room. The flush-mount speakers are installed within a structure, such as wallboard, via an adjustable bracket that adjusts to the thickness of the structure. Once the speaker is mounted, only the grille and the bezel are exposed. The position of the speaker is selected at the time of installation such that the desired aesthetic effect and acoustic results are obtained.
When the wall design, ceiling height, or other attributes of a room prevents flush-mounting, conventional box-type speakers, i.e., cabinet speakers or bookshelf speakers, are employed. The box-type speakers, however, typically do not match the flush-mount speakers, both in design and sound. As such, box-type speakers are often difficult to position in a manner that is aesthetically desirable or that provides the desired acoustical effect. In addition, conventional box-type speakers are generally more expensive than flush-mounted speakers. Finally, the installation of the system may be more difficult due to the integration of the different types of speakers.
Thus, there exists a need for a universal audio speaker mount that allows installation of a speaker intended for flush-mounting into a conventional box-type speaker enclosure. Such a mount would provide an installer the option of maintaining the same design, sound, and quality in a speaker system, for example, when the walls or ceilings do not allow a flush-mount installation.